Computers often use conventional coaxial cables to communicate with their associated display devices (e.g., cathode ray tube monitors, plasma displays, or liquid crystal display devices). For example, a desktop computer may transmit control and graphical data to a local liquid crystal display device across a conventional coaxial component video cable. These desktop computer systems often use coaxial cables because they transmit signals in a “single ended” format (also referred to as “single ended signals”), which, as known by those in the art, is 1) a standard mode that the transmitting computer transmits the control and graphical signals, and 2) a standard mode that the receiving display device is configured to process the received control and graphical signals.
Although useful, coaxial cables are expensive. Because their cost generally is a function of their length, however, a short coaxial cable may not be considered too expensive when compared to the cost of the overall computer system. For example, in the desktop environment, a $2000 system may have a three foot, $20 coaxial cable connecting its display device with its computer.
Using a conventional coaxial cable to transmit signals across relatively long distances, however, can be expensive. For example, a central server at an airport may transmit graphical data to a remote bank of display devices (also referred to in the art as “monitors”) listing flight arrival and departure times. The server could be on the order of up to 1000 feet from the display devices and thus, require a correspondingly long coaxial cable. The cost of appropriate coaxial cabling in such applications consequently can be on the order of, or greater than, the underlying hardware and software.